


You keep me sane

by Jyoux3



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 03:54:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9801584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jyoux3/pseuds/Jyoux3
Summary: TRIGGER WARNING: will contain self harm, blood and mention of suicide.Back in 2014, when Kris decides to break up with Suho and as if that wasn't enough, he leaves exo too. Suho never told him about the depression that he had before debuting, nor the panic attacks that used to occur. And now it seems like his mental illness is barging its way back.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Made a literate fb rp group! Check it out http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/1556267

****

**2014**  
**May**  
  
Suho let out a shaky breath. It was just a few days before his birthday. It felt as if a gaping wound was opening in his chest and somebody was pouring acid on it. The pain was unbearable, but yet he swallowed it down, grabbing after Yifan's hand who was sitting in front of him. This was the last time he will try.   
“Please... I want you to reconsider. We could change something-... make it better for you. I’m sure we could figure this out.” He tried to make his voice sound as steady as possible. He needed Kris. Not just because he was a friend (well ex boyfriend), exo-m leader, but because it was a piece of him that held Suho together. Gave a whole new breath into his life.   
“I’ve made up my mind Junmyeon... I’m sorry.” He knew that Kris tried to keep his cool guy act on, but he couldn’t even look Suho straight in the eyes. There was silence lingering for a few minutes before Junmyeon pulled his hand away gently from the others. Another breath leaving his lips, that familiar disgusting feeling starting to creep into his guts. The feeling that he was so afraid of.   
“I understand.” The voice came out lower than he intended. Kris stood up, as if waiting for Suho to do something, one last hug or well... anything. But the younger seemed to just sit still, looking at the floor. Kris let out a frustrated sigh before patting shortly over the others shoulder.   
“Take care of yourself and the others, alright?” he gave Junmyeon a pained smile before hesitantly pulling away and leaving the room.  
Once the door closed, it seemed like hours passed before Suho's body curled up, pulling his knees close to his chest and wrapping shaky arms around them. He began slowly rocking back and forth, feeling his heart racing, cold sweat starting to cover his body.  
“I’m okay... I’m okay..” he repeated it quietly to himself, closing his eyes. His breath started to get unsteady. He felt sick and sure as hell knew that he was far from okay. It seemed like his long gone panic attacks were making their way back. He didn’t have any of them ever since he met Kris. 

**August**

“Suho, are you alright?” The male blinked a few times, getting out of his thoughts. Right... They were supposed to be happy today. Exo-m had come back from China. They were all settled in the main living room of their dorm, bunch of random food boxes and drinks lined up all around.  
“Ah, I’m sorry Sehunnie.” He gave a soft bow to the concerned boy beside him. “I guess I’m just tired.”  
Sehun watched him with a slight frown before patting his shoulder a few times and heading back to Luhan, setting by his side with a smile plastered on his face once again. The return of exo-m honestly just reminded him of Kris once again. The two would always stay cuddled up in such days, holding hands and talking about their time apart. What had happened, changed, and they were always so happy. Exchanging a few kisses here and there while others cringed and always joked to get a room. Suho's fingertips shortly brushed against his own lips absentmindedly. Oh how he wished that the other was here...  
But he had to be strong. He had to be strong for the others. He had to be a good leader.  
The male pulled up on his feet from the chair, heading over to Yixing and joining him, asking a few questions and generally trying to have fun, even when the feeling of dread settled in his stomach.   
That night he had another panic attack, his hands clutching the cellphone with Yifan's number on it, which was left never dialed. 

**October**

Suho waved his goodbye to yet another member - Luhan. He wished the best for his brother as all of them sent him off at the airport. He couldn’t help but feel empty as he watched another of his close friends disappear. Whose going to be next?  
He made his way back to sobbing Sehun who tried his best to calm down, but yet failed. The youngest was hiding his face in both of his hands as other members tried to console him, but they couldn’t hide the tears forming in their own eyes. It seemed like only Suho was calm.   
“Come here.” he spoke softly to Sehun as he watched the maknae walk up to him. Junmyeon immediately wrapped his arms around the other in a tight hug, his hand softly stroking the crying boy's hair. They were going to be okay. They  _had_  to be okay.

**December. New Years eve.**

They had sent off another year. It felt like 2014 was a lot longer with all the things happening.   
All of them stood outside, their arms intertwined into a group hug as they watched the fireworks in front of them. Sky lighting up in various bright colors. Suho closed his eyes. He would be safe and happy in Yifan's arms at this time. The taller male hugging him from the back as the others stood by the couples side, cheering loudly and happily, mocking the two from time to time. They would then go inside, everyone setting onto the couch. Suho on Kris' lap as they watched random cringey Christmas movies to the point where everyone fell asleep. Kris would carry him to the bed and not let go of him till the afternoon of the next day.  
Tears began sliding his cold cheeks and a sob escaped ,making the two closest members standing to him turn their heads, just to see Suho pulling his arms away and using his hands to cover his crying face. He was pathetic, leader shouldn't act this way. The other members understood what was wrong an tried to pat his back, Lay wrapping an arm around his waist.   
“Come on, lets get inside.” Kyungsoo would say after a few minutes as the others lead the crying leader inside, setting on the couch with a blanket in the middle of Yixing and Sehun, his eyes red and puffy. The others couldn’t hide their concerned looks as Suho just tried to smile and shrug it off. 

 **2015**  
**March**

Suho's eyes parted, trying to get used to the bright light in the room. Where was he exactly? He tried to recall the latest events. Practice, then some sort award ceremony and now hes in a-... hospital? Did he collapse?  
“Suho, you’re awake!” concerned voice left Sehun's lips, noticing Suho's confused expression. “Oh... You don’t remember what happened? You passed out after the award ceremony. The doctor said you’re malnourished and exhausted.” So that explained the stinging in his arm, it was an iv.   
“Why weren’t you eating?” Sehun added after the silence that he received from the leader obvious worry written on his expressions. Sigh passed Junmyeon's lips as he closed his once more. He can’t just say 'hey, I have depression and I didn’t feel like eating anything for the past three months and would rather work myself to the point of breaking instead of dealing with the thoughts in my head'.  
“I’m okay Sehunnie. I guess I just overdid myself. I will be alright in no time.” he gave a soft smile, opening his eyes just for a mere second, knowing damn well that he was lying to himself and others. 

**August**

Just when it seemed like everything was starting to work out, they had to wave their good bye to another member yet again - Tao. There weren’t enough members to continue exo-m activities anymore, so they decided to cancel it and become one, exo.  
The past few months were extremely stressful for Suho. Running from one schedule to another. But at least he managed to fix up his diet... somewhat.   
He was now sitting on the bed of his apartment. His back pressed against the cold wall, trying to calm himself down. It was late in the night when his eyes spotted something sharp on the table across the room. With slow steps he walked over to it and picked it up.  
Ah.. A razor from when they had to make a few cutouts for a promotion poster. He stared at it for a while before his brain kept on repeating the same words.  _‘It would ease your pain.’_  
He watched the cold metal drag against the pale skin of his shoulder, leaving a red trail that quickly ran down his arm. It felt... almost good... Relaxing.   
He found the relief not in a person, but a blade.

**December. New Years Eve.**

He watched another year go by. Fireworks. Movies. Bed. He had never felt this empty. His eyes were tired and had dark bags under them, though nothing that a little make up couldn't hide.  
The thoughts in his head constantly going to one thing. Suicide.  
_'Oh wouldn’t it be nice now to grab this blade off your table and slash it against your throat repeatedly. Or perhaps grab some pills you were assigned from the cabinet? You just drank some alcohol, why not finish it today? Kyungsoo would do a much better job as a leader. Or anyone else in fact. They always make fun of you anyways, you’re useless in the group, why don’t you just give up?'_  
And he found himself once again dragging the cold blade in various motions across his left arm. Three... Four... He lost the count before dropping the bloody blade onto the floor. Watching the blood slowly drop down onto his sheets. The small conscious part in his brain kept on screaming at him.  _Bandage it! Quickly! Go to a doctor! Do something!’_  
After a while he found himself in the bathroom, pulling out the aid kit and messily splashing some hydrogen peroxide onto the wounds after washing the blood off. Trying his best to quickly wrap it up in a thick layer. It was pointless, and yet he still did it. At this point he was thankful that other members were deep asleep.

 **2016**  
**February**

During the last few months, Suho would always find a way to change his clothes alone and not with the others. Though today it seemed like it wasn’t going to work. He went to the furthest corner and removed his shirt, revealing the heavily bandaged arm, though luckily his boxers covered up his hip.   
“What happened to your arm?” He heard Kyungsoo call out with concern. Suho swallowed shortly in guilt before turning to them, his usual warm smile glued to his lips, the one that he learned to fake so well.   
“Oh don’t worry about it, I sprained it by accident and the doctors told me to use some weird oil and keep it warm for a few weeks. It's nothing much.” He said before turning his head away once again, pulling on the shirt along with the black jacket. He felt the other members eyes pierce him for a while before they continued their activities without a word. Soft relieved sigh left his pale lips.   
It was until after the performance that Jongin came to him.   
“You seriously need to talk to him.” he said in a strict voice before leaving once again. Suho understood who he meant... Yifan... But of course, Junmyeon never dialed that number. 

 **May 22**  
**12pm**

There was a birthday party planned for him. He found it out from Baekhyun that he was expected to come to certain location at 8pm. Apparently, they had some surprise arranged for him that only Chanyeol and Lay knew of. Well, it didn’t matter anyways. He’ll just fake a smile and act as if he's happy.  
He was still lying in his bed. Empty eyes staring at the ceiling for the past hour now. He would usually spend his birthday with Yifan. The other would come knocking into his apartment, or dorm room, early with bunch of flowers and cake. He would then drag Suho out somewhere into the city just to have fun. Whether it be some sort of park, shopping, or a simple cafe, it was always so much fun and it made his heart flutter with happiness each time.   
Now it was the day that he hated the most. 

**2pm**

Junmyeon finally forced himself out of the bed. He noticed that the bandages on his left arm were slightly stained in red. He felt so weak today, his legs barely moved him into the kitchen, where he just made himself some coffee in hope that it would make him look at least somewhat more alive on the outside. The male slowly moved to a chair, dropping his phone onto the table that had a few messages and a missed call. He didn’t bother looking at who it was. Instead he grabbed the notebook with their schedule from the other side of the table. He spent a lot more time in his apartment now than the dorm, for obvious reasons. 

**5pm**

Another missed call that went unnoticed.  
Junmyeon's eyes drifted on the clock, guess it was time to start getting ready. With a sigh passing his lips, he slowly moved to the bathroom, stumbling a few times before standing in front of the mirror to remove bandages before showering. His eyes suddenly stopped at his reflection as if it was his first time seeing it in a long while. His hair were messy, eyes puffy and red with dark bags under them. Cheeks a lot more hollow than they used to be. Collarbone was popping way too much. You could almost count the ribs just by looking. His hips covered in scars and new cuts, skin overall pale, almost as if he was dying. Technically he was, slowly... He looked... ugly... Damn ugly. No wonder Yifan left him, he was probably off having fun with some hot model now, not even giving a single thought about him ever since he left.   
A frustrated grunt left his lips as he ripped the bandage away, anger starting to bubble in his chest. He was worthless. He shouldn’t be here. He's just a burden.   
Suho's hand slid once again over the blade with dried blood on it.   
  
**7pm**

He was sitting in the shower. His back pressed against the stony wall. One of his knees pressed against his chest as his head rested on it. The blade dropped just a few centimeters from his body. Emotionless eyes watched the red water go down the drain repeatedly. There were cuts all over his left arm, barely a single strip of clear skin left. Four cuts on his thigh, three on his hip, not to mention the ones that had already scarred.   
_Thump._  
The sound of him hitting his head against the stone wall echoed in the bathroom.   
_Thump._  
Thump.  
Thump.  
He could feel something warm running down the side of his face.  
_Thump._

**8pm**

He finally pulled himself up, already accepting the fact that he's not going anywhere today. The male sloppily put on a shirt along with the pants that got almost immediately stained with blood.  
Junmyeon's eyes shortly fixed onto the mirror. His face was paper white, the side of his head bleeding. Thin lines of blood slowly running down the side of his face, pooling at his jaw into droplets before falling down. A chuckle left his lips. He felt dizzy.  
_So that’s where it ends huh?_  
His legs barely dragged him into the bedroom. As soon as he entered, his head seemed to spin and pound painfully, making his legs give up. The light body fell to the floor, not even bothering to get up. He looked at the blood slowly pooling under his arm and closed his eyes.   
_Buzz. Buzz. Buzz._  
He heard his phone buzzing repeatedly on the bed, but soon the sound simply got drowned out. 

**9pm**

Suho remembers giving the key to his apartment to Sehun, so he wasn’t surprised to hear a few knocks. Doorbell. And then the lock clicking. He heard a few people head in.   
“Hyung?” Sehun called out.  
“Junmyeon?” That voice sent shivers down his spine. No... He was imagining it. There was no way that he was here. 

A gasp from Sehun. The bathroom floor was covered in blood messily along with the shower and sink. The pastel carpet into Suho's bedroom also had droplets here and there. It felt as if their hearts sunk. None of them seemed to move for a while in complete shock. Kris seemed to turn paper white and wasted no time getting to Suho's bedroom.  
"Junmyeon!” He called out upon seeing the body covered in blood.

That voice... Was he dreaming? His eyes parted just a bit to see two long arms moving under his light body. That warmth-... it was so familiar. Almost too good to be true.  
He was sure that he was dying.  
He heard various gasps, cries and panicked voices around him, but everything seemed so mixed up to the point where it caused his head to pound painfully again. Soon everything turned black.  

**Kris pov**

**Same day. 7pm**

He sent out another text. A call. Suho wasn’t picking up nor responding to his messages. Well... it didn’t surprise him. He was sure that Junmyeon was angry and didn’t even want to see him. Hell... Why did Yixing talk him into this... Though, he did hear that Suho haven’t been doing that well ever since he left. He always kept on getting updated by either Lay or Kyungsoo, sometimes Chanyeol. Apparently Suho had passed out once, at that point he was so close to flying to Korea but managed to hold himself back.  
Now... he somewhat regretted it. Just an hour ago, the others told that Suho was acting suspicious. Sehun accidentally blew a secret and said that the leader used to have depression before their debut, which only worried the other's even more, especially when they mentioned the bandaged arm. He really hoped it wasn’t anything like that.   
God... Kris missed him so much. Sure, he tried his best to avoid calling the other because he knew that the wounds would only re-open and he didn’t want to burden Suho with this. It was stupid how deep you can fall in love with someone... 

**8pm**

“Wasn’t he supposed to show up already?” Sehun asked, his body visibly trembling while his face turned pale. He was pacing around in the room.  
“He's not answering his cellphone the whole day.” Baekhyun added. The feeling of dread setting inside everyone’s stomach, especially Yifan's.   
“He never ignores his calls! Something happened. I just know it!” Sehun repeated, releasing a few breaths in hope to calm down. Jongin ended up walking to him and wrapping an arm around his shoulder to somewhat help, which didn’t seem to work.   
“Let's wait a few more minutes and then go to his apartment, you have the key right?” Kyungsoo asked as Sehun just gave a quick nod. Kris let out a breath, slightly hunching over in the chair, hands rubbing his face a few times.  _‘Calm down Kris. I’m sure he's okay.’_ He was repeating that to himself, even though the deep fear settled in his stomach and now heart. It was more than clear that Suho wasn’t okay. Within the next few seconds he had gotten up already.   
“He's not okay, I know it. Let's go.” he spoke coldly before turning around and leaving the building in quick steps, others barely catching up on his huge steps.  
On the whole way to the apartment he felt like his limbs were freezing. His body slightly trembling. Others had noticed it but everyone kept their mouths shut. The whole drive was in complete silence. Kris just mumbling faster to the driver a few times. 

**9pm**

He waited impatiently as Sehun unlocked the door. He was the first one to step inside, pushing the others away almost agressively. The whole apartment already felt like a damned place. His eyes moved to the living room table, noticing the few cups left messily and the still opened schedule. That was when he heard the gasp and saw the younger one pointing at the floor, his eyes wide in shock. Kris took a few steps forward, the trail lead into the bathroom. His eyes closed for a bit, releasing a shaky breath. ‘ _Junmyeon... Please be okay.’_ he thought before pushing the door open. And honestly, it felt as if his heart shattered into pieces.  
There was blood on the floor, on the sink, in the shower along with a blade left lying in it.  
One of the opened cabinets contained pill bottles, to which one of them was open and half empty. The white pills were scattered across the counter.   
_‘Please be alive.’_ _By now he not hoped, but prayed._  
His mind kept repeating the same words as he followed the trail into the bedroom. The door were parted just a bit and he spotted Junmyeon's leg. If it was possible to be in even more fear than he already was, it just hit him even harder. His trembling fingers slowly slid the door open, just to see Junmyeon's messed up body lying on the floor. There was a blood puddle forming under his head and arm. It felt as if his soul left his body.  
_He did this._ _Kris did this._  
It felt as if his brain stopped working and his body acted on its own. His arms wrapped around a way too light body and picked it up. It felt as if something was staring, so his eyes looked down at Suho's face who had his eyes just a bit parted, looking straight into Kris' eyes. Soft breath left the youngers lips.  
"Yi-.. fan..." The words were barely audible. It looked as if a small smile formed on his white lips before he went completely limp in Kris' arms. 

**11pm**

They managed to get Suho into the hospital on time. Since Kris and Suho had the same blood type, he didn’t even hesitate in giving as much as he needed. He felt somewhat dizzy afterwards, but he didn’t even bothered to care.  
The nurses hooked Junmyeon up with blood iv after sewing the cuts and wrapping up his arm along with his thigh.   
There was bandage around his head and he seemed so tired.  
During all the procedures the doctors had commanded him to leave, but upon having an argument that involved a lot of yelling from Kris' side, they just let him stay while others waited outside. Yifan kept his distance, but his eyes remained pained as he watched all the scars, cuts and not to mention how skinny he was. _How could Kris let this happen..._ Why did Suho never tell him this? Why didn’t he tell him that he was mentally ill? That he had panic attacks? Suho never had those when he was with him. He would have never left if only he knew.  
Kris felt extremely selfish now.  
Suddenly the realization hit him. There would be times when Junmyeon out of nowhere would come to him, no matter what they were doing just to either hold his hand, stand as close as possible or wrap himself in Kris arms without a single word. That was his way of showing it.  _It was his way of showing it that it was Kris who kept Suho together._  
Kris couldn’t hold back the tears that started escaping his eyes once the nurses left. The room drowned in angry grunts and pathetic sobs. 

**May 23**

**12am**

The other members were allowed inside. They all stared at Suho without a word. Only Sehun sobbed from time to time while the other's had their eyes glazed up with tears, his hand slowly caressing the olders hair. They were all shocked when the steady beeping of the monitor began slowing down. All of their eyes fixed onto it, panic starting to appear on their faces. Kris rose his head. No...  
_Beep._  
_Beep.._  
_Beep..._  
...  
...  
  
The doctor along with two nurses barged into the room, pushing through the other members that tried to move their frozen feet from the bed. Yifan felt as if his whole world was falling apart. He couldn’t die. No...  
He wanted to see him smiling again. He wanted to hold him, to kiss him. Hell, he was never going to leave him again-... _just please wake up._  
He watched as the doctor tried his best to steady up the heartbeat. He could hear panicked breaths from the other members that soon turned into almost hysterical sobs. His own feet moved towards the bed, trembling hand grabbing over Junmyeon's cold one.   
“Please don’t... Junmyeon I need you.” he whispered under his breath, his eyes closing as the tears rolled down repeatedly.   
...  
Beep.  
Beep.

**Suho pov.  
12:31 am**

Cold. It was so cold...   
_‘You can finally escape. Nobody wants you here. Nobody needs you.’_  
It was true. The members didn’t know him well even. They were probably having fun right now.   
_‘Just let go. Come with me. I will ease the pain.’_ Such a soft feminine voice. It calmed him.   
_‘Lets go to paradise. Come with me.’_  
Suho didn’t hesitate, grabbing after the woman's hand who immediately began leading him somewhere. Was he-...dying? It sure felt cold.  
Who knew that the death was painless and calming? 

The light shone brightl and they were almost there as he felt something tugging at his other hand, refusing him to leave. A confused frown appeared on his face as he turned back. The woman stopped in her tracks.   
_‘Junmyeon. Don’t you want to join me?’_ The woman spoke, but it seemed it didn’t reach him as the male was staring at something behind him. It was as if he suddenly heard all the sobs coming from outside. The panicked breaths, screams, their voices calling out to him. But that one voice-... one sweet voice, which was now etched in fear and pain, stood out the most.    
_‘Please don’t... Junmyeon I need you.’_  
Yifan...  
No... He can’t leave...  
Not yet!   
_‘Are you not going to join me?’_  the woman tugged at his hand as Junmyeon turned his head to face her, suddenly letting go of her hand.   
_‘I’m sorry. I can’t... Not yet.’_  The womans face seemed to soften.   
_‘I understand.’_ she spoke before disappearing into what seemed dust. Junmyeon decided to follow the other voice instead, gradually finding himself getting warmer and warmer.

**3am**

The members were forced to leave. They tried their best to negotiate with the doctors, but in the end they only allowed one to stay. So they all agreed that it should be Kris, even though Sehun didn't seem to be happy with the decision.   
The male sat in the dim hospital room, his eyes focused on the other's face, as if memorizing its every detail. His fingers softly caressing the younger ones non-stop.  
Junmyeon's heartbeat seemed to stable out, finally. It was still lower than the normal though, shaking up here and there.  
Yifan let his eyes close for a few minutes, about to doze off before he felt slight movements in his hand. His eyes opened up widely and he leaned forward, examining the other's face. 

Two tired eyes started opening, blinking a few times before his arm moved a bit. There were needles in it again, most likely iv, but his palm felt a lot warmer. He tried moving it a bit, just to feel his fingers being intertwined. His head felt so dizzy, but yet he tried to move it to the side. It took a few seconds for his sight to stop being blurry. He focused his eyes on the male in front of him. He looked so much more handsome than he remembered. Silver hair, fancy clothes, but a tired and pained face with slight relief written over it.   
“Junmyeon...” Yifan mumbled quietly, tears starting to roll down his cheeks. “I-...I’m so sorry..” he choked back a sob before the males head landed onto the youngers healthy arm. His whole body was shaking and Suho could feel warm droplets landing on his arm, yet he was way too tired and dazed to say something. Was he dreaming? Or was this really Yifan. _His Yifan..._

“...Am I still asleep?” were the first, very quiet words leaving Junmyeon's lips, barely heard, but loud enough for Kris to rise his head, who only got an even more pained expression on his face. So the younger really thought this was a dream... As if it was so unreal for Kris to come back.  
The guilt was eating him alive. He was about to say something again but Suho parted his lips.   
“Do-..Don’t leave me...Please... _I need you to keep me sane_.” At that point, Kris promised to himself to never leave again. He will find a way to stay. He  _had_  to.

**December. Christmas Eve.**

They had decided to spend it together with all the members. Suho invited them into the new house which him and Chanyeol along with Baekhyun ended up decorating in various Christmassy objects. It looked really festive, quite cringey though...   
He helped Chanyeol and Kyungsoo cook, as the two always managed the kitchen. They set the table and soon had begun eating before deciding to exchange the presents. Suho thanked each member wholeheartedly as he placed the bags away, deciding to check on it later. His eyes scanned the room shortly before feeling his hips being grabbed and pulled onto someones lap. He turned his face towards the other, just to be handed a small palm sized box with a bow on it.   
“Open it now.” Yifan said, knowing Suho's habit in opening everything later.  
”Huh?” he looked a bit questioningly before taking the box. He pulled the ribbon and opened it, revealing a small jewelry box inside. Junmyeon hesitated a bit before pulling that one out carefully. He felt somewhat nervous as he opened the box. Junmyeon was sure it was going to be some sort of necklace, or bracelet but-... It was a silver ring with a white gem on it. Suho felt his heart drop, releasing a gasp and catching other members attention, he gazed with wide eyes at Kris, who seemed to have quite a suggestive grin on his face. He placed the small box away before his face flushed red, the male immediately hid it in the others neck, releasing a whine.   
“Is that a yes?” Yifan mumbled after a few seconds as his hand caressed the others hair. Suho was too embarrassed to speak and just released another whine while giving a small nod against the others neck. Feeling his hand being taken and the ring slid onto it before their fingers intertwined. Other members seemed to gaze in awe before starting to cheer and clap happily.   
“Cheesy...” Junmyeon mumbled against the others neck in a muffled voice, giving a playful punch to the olders chest, only getting a laugh out of him.   
  
They now lived in a shared house. And as Kris promised, they made it work. He decided to continue his career while living in Korea, not even thinking once of leaving him again. Those few years of torture were enough for both of them. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Quite cringey wasn't it? I don't think I can write that well, but I hope it wasn't too bad.  
> This was originally posted on asianfanfics a while ago. Moved to here too recently o/
> 
> Made a literate fb rp group! Check it out http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/1556267


End file.
